supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger Lock
Ranger Lock 'are the special keys to unlock previous Rangers gived by Nagasaki Chiharo. She give mechas powers using own powers to against the enemies. This similarite counterpart Minizords. Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger The keys are inside the Zyuranger's powers. *'Zyuranger Key: The characters of Shugojuu. They can fight with Pirategers. *'Dragon Ranger': The another character of Dragon Caser. He can fight with Pirategers. *'Dino Key': The special key was Dino Buster Attack. Five Star Sentai ChiRanger The key are inside the ChiRanger's powers. *'ChiRanger Key': The characters of Chi-Beasts. They can fight with Pirategers. *'KibaRanger': The another character of Chi-Tiger. He can fight with Pirategers. *'Qi Key': The special key was Chi Slash Attack. *'The Great Power of ChiRanger': Gokai Lion can activating ChiRangers Qi-Attack or Qi-Beast Hearts. Art Sentai Ninjaman The key are inside the Ninjanger's powers *'Ninjaman Key': The characters of Ninja Animals. They can fight with Pirategers. *'Ninjaman Key 2': The second characters of Ninja Generals. They can fight with Pirategers like Ninja Animals. *'Artifical Key': The special keys was Ninja Art: Special Gokai Jutsu. *'The Great Power of Ninjaman': Gokai Lion performed the ninja symbol letter called Gokai Ninja Fury. New Sentai OhRanger The key are inside the OhRanger's powers *'OhRanger Key': The characters of OhBeasts. They can fight with Pirategers. *'OhGold Key': The character of OhWheel. They can fight with Pirategers like OhBeasts. *'The Great Power of OhRanger': KarukariHaOh can performed Oh Rocket Punch attack or Tribe Gokai Kaizoku perform Black Lighting Oh Drill attack. Kart Sentai Turboger The key are inside the Turboger's powers *'Turboger Key': The characters of RV Vehicles. They can fight with Pirategers. *'Super Turboger Key': The second characters of SRV Vehicles. They can fight with Pirategers like RVs. *'G-Wheel/Star Jet Key': G-Wheel can help along with Star Jet. Galaxy Sentai Spaceranger The key are inside the Spaceranger powers *'Spaceranger Key': The characters of Space Machines. They can fight with Pirategers. *'Darkranger Key': The second characters of Nega Machines the rivals of Space Machines. They can fight with Pirategers like Space Machines. The DarkWhite is only used for KaizokuFormula. Seijuu Sentai Gingaman The key are inside the Gingaman powers *'Gingaman Key': The characters of StarBeasts. They can fight with Pirategers. *'Bull Black Key': The character of Minotoro. They can fight with Pirategers. Firefighter Sentai Rescuger The key are inside the Rescuger powers *'Rescuger Key': The characters of Rescue Vehicles. They can fight with Pirategers. *'The Great Power of Rescuger': DekaGun's Red Blast upgrade called Custom Red Blast. Time Sentai Futuranger The key are inside the Futuranger powers *'Futuranger Key': The characters of Future Beasts. They can fight with Pirategers. *'FutureFIRE Key': The character of FIRE-Rex. They can fight with Pirategers. Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger The key are inside the Gaoranger powers *'Gaoranger Key': The characters of Power Animals. They can fight with Pirategers. *'GaoSilver Key': The character of GaoWolf. They can fight with Pirategers. *'Gao Soul Key': Using Chibi by Dillain to perform Gao Gokai Blast. Ninja Sentai Tornadoger The key are inside the Tornadoger powers *'Tornadoger Key': The characters of Tornado Animals. They can fight with Pirategers. *'Thunderanger Key': The second characters of Thunder Beetles. They can fight with Pirategers. *'Shurikenger Key': The character of Tornado Bird. They can fight with Pirategers. *'Furai Pirate': He can help with KaizokuRed. Rampage Sentai Dinoranger The key are inside the Dinoranger powers *'Dinoranger Key': The characters of Burstasaurs. They can fight with Pirategers. *'DinoKiller Key': The character of Top Galer. They can fight with Pirategers. Police Sentai Dekaranger The key are inside the Dekaranger powers *'Dekaranger Key': The characters of Deka Machines. They can fight with Pirategers. *'DekaBreak Key': The character of BekaBike. They can fight with Pirategers. *'Extra Dekaranger Key': The characters of DekaBase, DekaSwan and Blast Buggy. They can fight with Pirategers. *'DekaGun': It can help the Gokai Lion. Mystical Sentai Magiranger The key are inside the Magiranger powers *'Magiranger Key': The characters of Magibeasts. They can fight with Pirategers. *'MagiShine Key': The character of MagiTrain. They can fight with Pirategers. *'Extra Magiranger Key': The character of WolHorse and White Fairy. They can fight with Pirategers. *'Mystical Dragon': It can help the Gokai Lion. GoGo Sentai Boukenger *'Boukenger Key': The characters of GoGoVehicles. They can fight with Pirategers. *'BoukenSilver Key': The character of GoGo Fire. They can fight with Pirategers. *'Zubaan Key': The character of Zubaan. They can fight with Pirategers. Juken Sentai Gekiranger *'Gekiranger Key': The characters of Gekibeasts. They can fight with Pirategers. *'Extra Gekiranger Key': The characters of Rinbeasts. They can fight with Pirategers. *'Super GekiClaw': Usabled by Nagasaki to gained extra powers to defeat DaiDaizer with Rising Claws Attack. Engine Sentai Go-Onger *'Go-Onger Key': The characters of Engines. They can fight with Pirategers. *'Go-On Wing Key': The characters of Sky Engines. They can fight with Pirategers. *'Gattaicon': It can help with Gokai Lion. Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *'Shinkenger Key': The characters of Origamis. They can fight with Pirategers. *'ShinkenGold Key': The character of Ebi Origami. They can fight with Pirategers. *'Princess ShinkenRed Key': The character of Kyoryu Origami. They can fight with Pirategers. *'Super Disc Power': Usabled by Shurikenger to gained extra power to defeat DaiDaizer with Super Shushuriken. *'Kyoryumaru': Usabled by Saya to gained extra power to defeat DaiDaizer with Five Flaming Kyoryu Slash. Tensou Sentai Goseiger *'Goseiger Key': The characters of Gosei Headders. They can fight with Pirategers. *'Super Goseiger Key': The second characters of Miracle Gosei Headders. They can fight with Pirategers. *'GoseiKnight Key': The character of Lion Headder. They can fight with Pirategers. *'Gokai Brothers': Dillain summoned the special type Headders and formed with Elemental Headders. *'Super Gosei Power': Usabled by Nagashi to gained extra power to defeat DaiDaizer with Modikara Punishment. Special Ranger Locks Rider Keys *'Singular Rider Key' *'Doubler Rider Key' *'Ryuki Rider Key' *'KABUTO Rider Key' *'JACK Rider Key' *'Agita Rider Key' *'Kivata Rider Key' *'Liner Rider Key' Pretty Cure Key *'Precure Key' *'Precure 5 Key' *'Fresh Precure Key' *'Heartcatch Precure Key' *'Suite Precure Key' *'Smile Precure Key' Combo Key *'TaRaiKai Key' *'Tajadol Key' *'Gatakiriba' *'Latoratar Key' *'Shauta Key' *'Saigozou Key' *'Putotyra Key' *'Burakawani Key' Fusionary Key Fusionary Key was the combined form of five Mytis Keys. In the beginning the movie, the clear Ranger Locks are called Mytis Keys that before Enter mentioned earlier. However, the Mytis Keys insert Samuel's body causing him into berserk state once again to attack his friends and foes. Fortunately, in the mid of battle, Samuel took out the Mytis Keys and give possession to Dillain. In the battle against Ackdus Gills, the Mytis Keys were glowing and starts the Great Power which Dillain gathering the five of them to create a special Key form called Fusionary Key. He now inserts the Pirate Phone to access the Fusion Mode. *'Red Mytis Key' *'Yellow Mytis Key' *'Blue Mytis Key' *'Green Mytis Key' *'Pink Mytis Key' Category:Arsenal